Infernopit Cave
Infernopit Cave is the sixth level of Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition. The entrance to this level is located in the first overworld, behind a star door along the outer wall of the main overworld area. Past that door is the Bob-Omb Buddy, painting containing the warp to level seven, and an basin empty of blackness that leads to Infernopit Cave. This level is a harder version of Stalagmite Cave from Super Mario 74, but unlike most levels in this game, its level geometry is otherwise virutally identical to Stalagmite Cave's. The only differences in the level geometry are that the stage is mirrored, the lava pits are all made deeper, a couple of tiny side areas are added to some lava pits (notably the locations of stars 2 and 6), some lava is added to the pillars and ledge leading to star 5, and the underwater section of the cave is replaced with a wide open cavern with a lava floor. Stars 'Star 1: Deep Within the Caldron' This star is found in the same spot as star 1 in Stalagmite Cave. From his starting position, Mario must head down the path behind him into the next room of the cave. At the left side of this room is a tunnel that leads to a one-way slide, taking Mario to the cauldron of lava. From his current position high above the lava floor below, Mario will be able to see a tall thin wall sticking out of the lava to his right: His goal is to wall kick off of this wall to land on a small patch of solid ground within a crevice in the ledge beneath him. The star is just above this small safe patch. 'Star 2: Balls of Steel and Fire' Though the name doesn't suggest it, this is actually the Extreme Edition version of the Sweating Tunnel star from Super Mario 74. As before, Mario must take the path behind his spawn point to reach the second room of the cave. This time however, he should go to the right, towards the spot on the wall with an arrow pointing upwards. He can wall kick up this passage to get to the upper level of the cave, and head through the right past this next room to reach the high ledges of the starting room. Jump from ledge to left along the left wall of the room here, taking care to avoid the Kuromame that rest on every platform here. Once Mario reaches the small pillar with the Crazed Crate on it, he should stop going forward, and turn around. Walk to the edge of this pillar and look down to the lava-covered ground below it: Mario should just barely be able to see a small safe tunnel in the low lava wall right at the base of this pillar. A careful jump kick can get him into this tunnel, and the star awaits at the end of it. 'Star 3: Blue Contrast Blocks' This star is a harder version of Stalagmite Cave's star 4. As before, Mario should follow the path up to the higher level of the cave. Once he finishes wall kicking up the vertical shaft though, he should look to his left instead of immediately heading back to the starting room. To the left is a large pool of lava with three tall pillars made of lava in it, each pillar topped with a Thwomp, each Thwomp being periodically blasted by a flamethrower. Mario will have to jump from Thwomp to Thwomp, carefully not to slip off of them into the lava or to mistime his movement and end up burnt by the flamethrowers. Past the third Thwomp is a high ledge with a star on it. 'Star 4: Side Caldron Shenanigans' Not only is this star a harder version of star 6 from the original game, this is one of the hardest stars seen yet in Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition. Mario must travel down the tunnel to the lava cauldron where star 1 was found. From here, instead of jumping off of the wall to his right, he should jump to the left side of the room, where some slopes are rising out of the lava floor. By sliding down the slopes, he will eventually make it beneath a high platform with a Purple Switch on it. To get on top of this platform, he must jump from the last slope into the far wall, and then repeatedly wall kick between it and the leg of the platform until he can maneuver his way around and above the edge of the platform. From here, he can press the switch down, which spawns several timed boxes in the side area on the right side of the room. He'll have to use another long jump and wall kick against the far wall of the tunnel leading to this side area if he wants to safely land on the first box. From there, he'll have to use more precise long jumps and wall kicks to ascend these boxes and reach the star at the end of them before time runs out and they disappear. 'Star 5: Dance With the Heave-Hos' This star is in the same place as star 5 in the original version of this stage. Mario must climb to the upper ledge of the starting room, just like in star 2. This time instead of traveling along the ledges against the left wall, he'll have to cross the tall columns in the middle of the room. Unfortunately, each column has a Heave-Ho on it, and each one has less space to stand on it than the last, as lava covers a large part of their tops. Mario will have to long jump to the first column when the Heave-Ho on it has unwinded and stopped moving. However, he won't have time to line up his angle and long jump to the next column before they become active again, so he'll have to keep jumping slightly to the left and right in order to dodge the Heave-Ho circling at his feet (the titular dancing with the Heave-Hos). After getting past all three columns, he can long jump onto the thin safe patch of ground on the next platform and follow the path past it towards a star. 'Star 6: Red Sin' The red coins in this level are spread all throughout the cave, many of them dangerously close to lava. It's important to keep some coins around in case Mario's health ever runs low while trying to collect them all. The locations of the coins are as follows: #Inside the small lava pit immediately right of Mario's starting position #At the top of the opening above the slide leading to the cauldron of lava #Between the first and second Thwomp leading to star 3 #On a ledge at the very end of the lava tunnel above star 2 #Right beside the previous red coin #In the air off the side of the first column leading to star 5 #In the air off the side of the second column leading to star 5 #In the air off the side of the last column leading to star 5 After collecting all eight red coins, the star will appear in the second room of the cave. Near the opening leading to the cauldron of lava is a low ledge Mario can side flip on top of. A stone bridge extends partway between this ledge and a high platform with several Snufits on it, above a wide pit of lava. Instead of crossing this bridge, if Mario jumps off the left side of it he'll find a small alcove in the base of the wall here, above the lava. This alcove is where the red coin star appears. Enemies *Scuttlebug *Goomba *Snufit *Thwomp *Kuromame *Heave-Ho *Mr. I Category:Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition Category:Level Category:Extreme level Category:Location Category:Volcanic Area